


Meet The Parents

by Bre_ath



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, loki laufeyson - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_ath/pseuds/Bre_ath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin calls a surprise meeting with the newly engaged couple and Tony super doesn't want to go. Loki has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I had sooo much fun writing this so i really hope you enjoy it as much as i do! Thanks for reading guys! Have a good day!

“NO! I said no and I mean no.” 

Tony crossed his strong arms at Loki. It wasn't the first time he'd suggested meeting Odin, the god of all things or something. History wasn't really his thing and he didn't want it to be added to the list. Loki glared at him from across the work bench. 

“You do not have a choice, he demands to see you.” 

The tension in the room became palatable. No one demanded anything from Tony Stark. The only sound that could be heard was Dumm-E, rolling around and being seemingly useless at his minimalist job.

“He can demand all he wants. It's not his choice whether I go or not. Why does he all of a sudden want to see me anyways? A day ago I was just a meaningless life-form on a planet far far away.”

The engineer picked a random object off of the desk and tinkered with it as he talked, relieving some of the anxiety that was building in his chest. He could feel Loki's piercing gaze on him, feeling as if it were filleting a hole in his very skin. Loki did not have the time for this useless banter. Either his lover agreed to go and they could be on their way or Thor would come to collect them and most likely ruin everything for everyone. He thought for a moment.

“Anthony...” He attempted a softer tone as he unfolded his arms and made his way around the desk. 

“Please. He wants to see you because...you asked me a very important question..” His hand slowly met Tony's and took the object, directing his attention away from the useless task, “And I said yes...there is to be a feast...”

“OH A FEAST, WELL why didn't you say so?!” Stark rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in a dramatic display, “Are you getting soft on me? Since when do you care what “daddy” says hmm?” 

The pale slender hand snapped shut, breaking the object being held within it. “He is NOT my 'Daddy' Anthony.” His tone was threatening and dangerous, “The only reason I have decided to play nicely is so that he will allow me to continue my life here with you.” Loki slammed the now mangled object into Tony's chest, pushing him backwards slightly. 

“If you choose not to meet my...Odin, he will do everything in his power to return me to Asgard to serve my term of imprisonment. If he does NOT believe that we are mates, he will think it is a ploy to keep my freedom and he will NOT take lightly to foul play such as this.” Their eyes met and Tony opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it, gauging his words carefully.

“I just...” 

The god raised his eyebrow at his half finished statement.

“I just...don't...think it's a good idea...”

He ran a hand through his chestnut coloured hair and took a breath. How were they supposed to get there anyways? And why did the number one god want to meet him? He didn't seem to really care when Loki left, why did he feel such a responsibility to meet his fiance now? It felt like a trap. However fighting Odin and most likely Thor was waaaay out of this hero's league. Sensing his turmoiled mind, Loki took both of his hands and set the now destroyed object back on the work table.

“If I go back to Asgard without you, I will not return.”

Their eyes met again, emerald and gold silently battling.  
“...If I said yes...when would we go? I haven't developed a suit that can handle deep pressured space like that yet.”

The mischief makers lips split into a smile. “About three and a half minutes ago.” He leaned forward and kissed the billionaire's cheek as his jaw fell open and he looked around the wide, pillared room.  
“You sneaky shit.” Tony couldn't help but smile. He'd been dooped alright. His eyes roved his surroundings looking up and down, taking in all of the interesting shapes and sizes that made up the room. 

“Don't worry. This is just the hall.” A genuine smile once again crossed the pale man's lips. The mechanic shrugged and followed him out of the hall and into a smaller one lined with gold coloured floors and light stone staircases leading to the infinite space that seemed to surround them. His steps echoed after his host's and he couldn't help but notice how Loki's movements seemed to have changed. They were more fluid and comfortable, letting his hands caress the banisters connecting the staircases and the little skip in his step as he climbed them. Finally they stepped into a gigantic room with green drapes and silver coloured floors instead. 

“Your room right?” Tony thought aloud.

“Obviously Anthony.” Loki remarked as he removed his dark jacket and stood only in his plain green tunic and black leather pants. It was no mistaking he was more comfortable here. The prince folded his hands neatly in front of him and let his head tilt slightly to the side looking at Tony.

“What?”

“You can't wear that.”

“Why not?”

The now very obvious god moved closer.

“Because I doubt the... “Black Sabbath” and blue jeans is very suiting for a feast made in our honour.” 

Again Stark shrugged with a smirk.

“Take off your clothes, Anthony.”

His smirk quickly faded, “What?”

“Take them off, I have something else in mind.”

“Aren't we going to kiss first or something?” Tony's smirk returned with the comment. Loki got closer to him with one long stride, 

“Take them off or I will and I promise you, I will not save that god awful t-shirt” 

The mechanic grumbled but slowly took them off, stripping down to his underwear.

“Those as well.” 

“No! Look I really don't feel comfor-” Loki snapped his fingers and they disappeared. The philanthropist just sighed as the slender god smirked again. He circled Tony and let his eyes rove over his body, memorizing every inch and savouring it for later. Again he snapped his fingers. A red tunic embossed with gold draped around Tony's muscular torso and shoulders and black tight fitting pants hugged his figure. He looked down.

“Oh Jesus...” He covered his face with a hand, “I look like the lead actor in The Taming Of The Shrew. Don't tell me I'm expected to sing and dance too.”  
The short figure felt his taller counterpart wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his neck and cheek. 

“I think I like this kind of dressing on you.” he whispered in Tony's ear with a familiar rasp.

“Yeah? Well..feel free to keep admiring...”


End file.
